Si mon cœur ne bat plus
by EcrivaineStory
Summary: "Léon et les autres ont trouvés des intrus." Et dire que Ruby espérait pouvoir fumer sa dernière clope tranquillement. Visiblement non. Trois intrus, un chef déboussolé et un passé commun. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de quitter le Bunker D ? [UA] Résumé assez pourri et fouillis. Très légèrement inspiré de The 100.
1. Prologue : Intrus

Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire KH qui me tient très à cœur ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car il y a un de _mes_ personnages dedans ! Eh oui, j'ai intégrée un personnage de mon imagination au caractère... Enfin vous verrez ! ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney

**Auteure :** EcrivaineStory (moi quoi)

**Rating :** M pour scènes de violence dès le deuxième chapitre.

**Pairing :** Secret défense ! Mais vous pouvez proposer !

**Note :** Bonne lecture et j'accepte tous les avis constructifs ! :)

* * *

Prologue : Intrus

* * *

Une jeune fille blonde était assise sur une souche, en train de fumer. La pluie régnait et elle arrivait tout de même à allumer sa cigarette. Sa dernière, sûrement.

Elle venait de finir le paquet. Une fille aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette vint la voir en courant, marchant dans la boue et les flaques d'eau.

« Ruby ! »

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers la fille, qui devait avoir un an de moins qu'elle, avant de souffler de la fumée.

« Quoi ? »Cracha t-elle

Ruby détestait être dérangée lorsqu'elle fumait. La brune reprit rapidement sa respiration, avant de la forcée à se lever et de l'emmener vers l'entrée de leur camp.

Les deux filles arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée en bois, alors que les gardes semblaient poser des questions.

Ruby se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des gardes. Et des intrus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-elle

- Léon et les autres ont trouvés des intrus. »

Les deux gardes se décalèrent, montrant trois personnes salement amochées. Tout comme les habitants du camp, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et ils étaient couverts de cicatrices. Une personne précisément. C'était un adolescent qui avait environ son âge.

Ses cheveux étaient courts et argentés, tandis que ses yeux étaient turquoise. Sa peau était couverte de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Un minuscule détail qui pourtant la marqua : son sourcil gauche avait une entaille. C'était ce genre de détails qui frappait Ruby.

La deuxième personne était un autre garçon qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune. Ses cheveux châtains en pétards étaient légèrement noircis vers les pointes, et ses yeux bleus ciel étaient sans vie. Lui aussi avait des cicatrices. Un autre détail qu'elle remarqua : ses yeux étaient rougis, sûrement par les pleurs.

La dernière personne, une fille, était celle qui avait le moins de blessures. Sûrement que les garçons avaient prit pour elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux acajou et des yeux bleus océan. Sur son bras droit, il y avait un bandage avec une énorme trace de sang. Ils avaient peut-être essayé de la soigner.

« Vos noms ? » Finit-elle par demander

L'argenté amorça un pas, jusqu'à avoir les armes des gardes sous le nez. Il ne fit néanmoins pas attention et planta ses iris turquoise dans celles de Ruby. Le turquoise et le bleu nuit s'affrontait.

« Je m'appelle Riku, et voici mes amis : Sora et Kairi. »

Ruby hocha la tête avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

« Riku, Sora et Kairi… »

Elle se décala pour les laisser passer.

« Bienvenue en Enfer. »

* * *

Alors ? Personne n'est parti ? Ouf ! Bah... Vous pouvez laisser une petite review et exceptionnellement, je posterais la suite demain (ou dans quelques heures vu que nous sommes déjà le 14) car je pars en vacances le 15 ! Bye ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sora

Et bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 1 de "Si mon cœur ne bat plus" ! Donc bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney

**Auteure :** EcrivaineStory

**Rating :** M pour scènes de violence dès le deuxième chapitre.

**Pairing :** Secret défense ! Mais vous pouvez proposer !

**Note :** Bonne lecture et j'accepte tous les avis constructifs ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sora

* * *

Sora était de naturel enjoué. Il arrivait à voir la lumière dans l'obscurité, le bon dans le mauvais. C'était un vrai petit soleil.

Lorsque Ruby avait acceptée de les héberger, il ne savait même pas si c'était le bon mot, Sora avait commencé à voir une lueur d'espoir dans toute cette obscurité.

Le châtain était en ce moment même dans une petite cabane avec son meilleur ami, Riku. Les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis longtemps.

« À ton avis, comment va Kairi ? » Demanda Sora

- J'imagine qu'elle va mieux. » Répondit Riku

L'argenté enleva son haut, s'apprêtant à mettre les vêtements que Ruby leur avait prêté.

« Et toi, ça va mieux ? » Continua le châtain

Il s'approcha de son ami, s'accroupissant. Sora frôla la blessure que Riku avait sur le flanc gauche de ses doigts. Il sentit son ami se raidir.

« Désolé. » S'excusa t-il

- C'est rien. »

Sora se recula, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut de l'avoir laissée seule ?

- Non. Au pire, on s'excusera. » Répondit Riku en mettant une chemise

- Hm… T'as sûrement raison. »

Sora s'assit à côté de l'argenté et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, il avait l'habitude.

Sora était plus « câlin » depuis qu'ils avaient tous les trois quittés le Bunker D. Le châtain avait sûrement besoin de sentir le contact des autres pour être rassuré.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'ouvrant quelques secondes plus tard. C'était l'un des gardes.

Il avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et des yeux bleus comme la glace.

« Votre amie va mieux. Vous pouvez aller la voir, on en profitera pour vous soigner. » Prévint-il

Les deux hochèrent la tête, se levant et sortant. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais il ne pleuvait plus - c'était déjà ça.

Ils suivirent le garde jusqu'à une petite tente, où un simple voile séparait l'intérieur de l'extérieur. Après s'être échangés un regard, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, où il y avait bon nombre de lits et de blessés.

Riku chercha une chevelure rousse dans le tas et repéra finalement sa meilleure amie. Il prévint Sora et se dirigea vers elle, alors qu'une châtaine avec une natte s'occupait d'elle.

Kairi tourna la tête vers ses amis, avant de leur sourire. Sora fut soulagé de la voir sourire, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Salut. » Dit-elle

- Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Sora

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Aerith est super sympa avec moi. Et elle est super douée !

- Arrête, je vais rougir ! » S'exclama la châtaine

Les deux filles rigolèrent ensembles pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Aerith ne dise à Kairi qu'elle avait finie.

« À qui le tour ? » Demanda t-elle, se tournant vers les garçons

Sora et Riku se regardèrent, avant que le premier ne pousse légèrement l'argenté, le mettant devant Aerith.

La châtaine le prit par le bras et l'assit sur le lit, avant de lui demander où il était blessé. Sora en profita pour regarder les autres personnes. Il ne vit pas sa meilleure amie s'approcher de lui.

« Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il y a beaucoup de blessés ? » Demanda t-elle

Il sursauta, avant de regarder Kairi et d'hocher la tête. La rousse posa son coude sur son épaule - bien qu'il est une demi-tête de plus qu'elle.

« Aerith m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de patrouilles et de chasse. C'est comme ça qu'on nous a trouvé. » Expliqua t-elle

- OK. »

Les deux soupirèrent en même temps, avant de tourner la tête vers Riku, qui avait lâché un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi douillet ! » Se moqua gentiment Aerith

- … Moi non plus. » Gémit Riku

La soigneuse enleva le léger filet de sang sur son bras.

« Tu as mal autre part ? » Demanda t-elle

- Au flanc gauche. » Fit Sora

Aerith tourna la tête vers lui et le remercia de son renseignement d'un signe de tête, avant de jeter le coton qu'elle avait utilisé.

« Je vais te demander d'enlever ta chemise.

- Q-quoi ?!

- Je ne pourrais pas te soigner sinon ! »

La châtaine croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, attendant avec un petit sourire. Riku lâcha un soupir et retira sa chemise, devenant légèrement rouge.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné. Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'allais te sauter dessus. » Rigola t-elle

- … Ouais. Mais j'y peux rien. »

Sora les regarda pendant quelques secondes encore, avant de se tourner vers Kairi, qui regardait un point invisible. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter. La rousse tourna la tête et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda le châtain

Elle hocha la tête, avant de ricaner en entendant Riku se plaindre.

« Et dire qu'il dit être un dur, après… » Chuchota t-elle à Sora, qui rigola avec elle

- Voilà ! C'est fini ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur que ça ! » Rigola Aerith

Riku bougonna pendant un instant, avant de remercier Aerith et de pousser Sora pour lui faire prendre sa place. Le châtain lui donna un coup de coude, avant de s'asseoir.

« Et toi ? Tu as mal où ? » Demanda t-elle

- J'crois que mon épaule a un léger problème. » Avoua t-il, gêné

- Laisse-moi voir. »

Sora enleva son t-shirt et lui montra son épaule. Aerith la regarda et se tint le menton, réfléchissant.

« Hm… Comment tu as eu cette blessure ?

- J'me suis attaqué à un gros lézard. » Rigola Sora, toujours aussi gêné

Aerith lâcha un soupir moqueur, avant d'inspecter la blessure.

« Rien de bien grave. Tu as de la chance, ce fameux lézard n'avait pas de poison à te transmettre.

- Tant mieux. »

Aerith commença à éponger la blessure, avant de la désinfecter - lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Riku et Kairi se tournèrent vers lui, arrêtant de discuter. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel quand Sora leur tira la langue.

La châtaine finit par recoudre la plaie, avant de mettre un énorme pansement dessus.

« Et voilà !

- Merci.

- Si tu veux te venger, dis à Riku que tu as été plus courageux que lui. OK ? » Lui chuchota t-elle

Sora acquiesça en rigolant, avant de se lever et de laisser Aerith.

Les trois amis sortirent, avant que Kairi ne se mette à parler de tout et de rien - surtout de tout.

Les garçons se regardèrent, avant de soupirer et d'essayer de retenir le flux d'informations que leur transmettait leur amie.

« Alors comme ça, vous venez du Bunker D ? » Demanda quelqu'un

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent la jeune fille devant eux.

* * *

Alors ? Quelques petites reviews pour me donner du courage et pour me donner votre avis ? :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Riku

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis rentrée de vacances et je vous poste le chapitre 2 de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney. L'image provient d'une scène de la série anglophone The 100.

**Auteure :** EcrivaineStory

**Rating :** M pour scènes de "violence" dans ce chapitre.

**Pairing :** Secret défense ! Mais vous pouvez proposer !

**Note :** Bonne lecture et Yunaeris, si tu lis le chapitre (donc normalement, oui), tu auras bientôt une surprise pour ta fiction Thinking of You (j'espère pas m'être trompée, l'anglais et moi...) ! Rien d'extraordinaire mais voilà ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Riku

* * *

Riku était sûrement le plus sérieux du groupe. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Bunker, il avait commencé à se refermer sur lui-même, riant de moins en moins souvent avec ses amis.

Pour lui, il valait mieux les protéger et passer moins de temps à rigoler que l'inverse. Et à force d'être aussi protecteur, c'était devenu un trait de sa personnalité.

Aerith s'occupait de Sora, alors qu'il discutait avec Kairi.

« Sora est _beaucoup_ moins douillet que toi. » Le taquina t-elle

- La ferme. »

Ils rigolèrent un peu, avant que Sora ne lâche un petit cri de douleur. Le châtain les regarda, avant de leur tirer la langue. L'argenté et la rousse levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant de continuer de discuter.

« Tu disais ?

- Pff… » Kairi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Riku, qui ne broncha pas « Aerith est plutôt mignonne. »

Riku regarda son amie du coin de l'œil, avant de soupirer en regardant la châtaine.

« Je ne veux pas avoir de relation amoureuse. Je pensais que vous aviez compris.

- Déjà, ça peut être un coup d'un soir, et comment ça, nous ?

- Sora aussi m'en a parlé. » Il fit une légère pause « Il m'a parlé de Ruby. » Kairi pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de Riku « Je lui ai donné un coup sur la tête. Il a dû comprendre. »

Kairi regarda son meilleur ami - qui faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle -, avant de rigoler.

« N'empêche, vous allez bien ensemble !

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? »

Kairi le regarda, visiblement inquiète.

« Riku… Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- … Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça pour moi. »

Alors que Riku allait répondre, Sora se leva et les rejoignit. Les trois amis partirent, sortant de la tente.

Le jour commençait à se lever, alors que certains rayons passaient à travers les branches des arbres de la forêt.

Kairi commença à parler, alors que Riku et Sora se lançaient chacun un regard désespéré. La jeune fille était capable de parler pendant des heures.

« Alors comme ça, vous venez du Bunker D ? » Demanda quelqu'un

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent la jeune fille devant eux.

Elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs attachés en petite queue de cheval et des yeux verts légèrement en amande.

« Je suis Selphie ! » Elle tendit sa main « Je viens aussi du Bunker D ! »

Le trio la regarda, avant de lui sourire et de la saluer. Selphie mit ses mains dans son sweat-shirt bleu marine, se balançant légèrement.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait des survivants, dehors ! » Elle s'approcha de Riku et rapprocha son visage du sien « Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait des survivants aussi mignons… »

Riku sentit son visage chauffer. Il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude d'être draguer. Selphie gloussa, avant de s'éloigner en sautillant.

Sora mit un léger coup de coude à l'argenté, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Riku soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de partir.

* * *

Riku était en train de dormir. C'était flou. Il revoyait des souvenirs, des bribes.

Il se voyait quitter le Bunker avec Sora et Kairi. Ils étaient enfin dehors. C'était… merveilleux.

Les premiers jours avaient été durs niveau confort. Aucun d'entre eux n'était habitué. Mais sinon, tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

_Ils étaient dehors depuis maintenant un mois. Ils avaient besoin de nourriture, et chacun était parti de son côté._

_Kairi avait trouvée des fruits. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de les attraper. Un piège s'actionna et elle fut soulevée du sol, une corde autour des pieds. Elle cria à l'aide, alors que Riku arrivait._

_Il la détacha et la prit dans ses bras, la rassurant. Un « indigène » arriva à quelques mètres d'eux et lança une lance._

_Riku poussa Kairi - qui tomba dans l'herbe - et se prit la lance en plein dans l'estomac. L'indigène s'enfuit juste après, alors que l'argenté crachait du sang._

_Sora arriva à ce moment. Le châtain courut vers son ami, alors que celui-ci s'effondrait au sol._

_Après, Riku ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Kairi lui avait dit qu'ils l'avaient soigné, réduisant les plaies au maximum._

_Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivaient au camp. Si Aerith ne l'avait pas soigné… qui sait ce qui serait arrivé._

* * *

Riku se réveilla en sursaut. Il essaya de calmer son cœur, avant de regarder le bandage que lui avait fait Aerith.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers Sora, sursautant. Le châtain était juste à côté de lui, en train de regarder dehors.

L'argenté se leva doucement et s'approcha du plus jeune, qui avait le regard dans le vide.

« Tu as encore rêvé de ça. » Fit Sora d'une voix morne

- Oui. »

Sora tourna la tête vers Riku, avant de l'enlacer.

« Merci. »

Même si c'était dur à croire, Sora et Kairi étaient cousins. Mais ils préféraient être amis, ça rendait les choses moins compliquées.

« Je te remercie de prendre soin d'elle.

- C'est normal. »

Sora le regarda et eut un petit sourire.

« Si tu le dis… »

Il le lâcha et observa de nouveau l'extérieur, mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

Lorsque Riku tourna le dos, Sora pleura silencieusement. C'était son rôle de veiller sur Kairi, et il n'y arrivait même pas. Il était vraiment inutile.

* * *

J'avoue ne pas être fière des premiers chapitres mais c'est essentiel pour comprendre les personnages alors... Vous pouvez me donner votre avis ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Kairi

Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 (légèrement plus court que les autres mais on se rattrapera sur le quatrième) !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney. L'image provient d'une scène de la série anglophone The 100.

**Auteure :** EcrivaineStory

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Secret défense ! Mais pouvez proposer ! Pour ce chapitre, je ne vais pas spoiler.

**Note :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Kairi

* * *

Kairi était sûrement la plus débrouillarde du groupe. Grâce à ça, elle avait put soigner Riku assez facilement.

Elle était souvent considérée comme une princesse en détresse, et elle en avait plus qu'assez.

Elle était dehors, assise sur une souche. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, fumant.

La rousse tourna la tête et vit Ruby. Celle-ci lui lança un regard, avant de discrètement bouger sa main pour la saluer.

« Tu fous quoi ici ? » Demanda t-elle

- Je prends l'air. »

Ruby ricana, avant de lui tendre son nouveau paquet de cigarette.

« Je croyais que t'en avais plus.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Youfie. »

Ruby mordilla légèrement sa cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée.

« Le troc. » Éluda t-elle

Kairi hocha la tête, alors que Riku venait lui aussi s'asseoir. Il salua les deux filles d'un signe de tête, avant de la baisser.

Ruby donna le paquet à Kairi, avant de se lever et de partir. Elle avait dit « Qu'elle devait régler quelques détails avec Léon ».

La rousse regarda le paquet de cigarettes, avant de le donner à Riku.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? » Demanda l'argenté

- Je vous ai entendue avec Sora. Je sais que tu déstresses grâce à ça.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, pourtant. »

Riku jeta un regard à Kairi et prit finalement le paquet, l'ouvrant et prenant un de ces bâtons empoisonnés. Il le porta à ses lèvres, avant de l'allumer en sortant un briquet.

Il toussa un peu. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis longtemps.

« C'est comment ? » Demanda son amie

- Bizarre. Pourquoi ? Tu veux essayer ?

- … Ouais. »

Alors que Riku allait sortir une autre cigarette, Kairi le stoppa. Il la regarda, la cigarette au bord des lèvres.

« On peut partager. » Murmura t-elle

Riku hocha doucement la tête et lui donna la cigarette. Il lui expliqua comment faire, alors qu'elle toussait un peu. C'était dégoûtant mais agréable quand même.

Elle redonna la drogue à son meilleur ami, qui la jeta et l'écrasa.

Riku prit le visage de Kairi entre ses mains, lui souriant. Elle passa doucement sa main sur son bandage, avant de planter ses pupilles océan dans les yeux turquoise de l'argenté.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Riku hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kairi, qui approfondit rapidement le baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami, alors que celui-ci passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils stoppèrent le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, reprenant leur respiration. Kairi se leva et prit la main de Riku, le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était seule.

Ils s'embrassèrent, commençant à enlever leurs vêtements.

* * *

Kairi se réveilla dans les bras de Riku. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, avant de sourire. Riku était si paisible quand il dormait.

Celui-ci lâcha un petit gémissement, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé, il eut un sursaut en regardant derrière Kairi. La rousse se retourna à son tour, avant de voir Sora les regarder, partagé entre confusion et colère.

« Sora… » Commença Riku

Le châtain lui fit signe de se taire en lui montrant sa main.

« … Ruby est revenue amochée. Et il est plus de seize heures. »

Il avait presque craché ces phrases. Il partit, laissant les deux amants seuls.

Riku se leva en vitesse et se rhabilla, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu pars pour voir Sora, ou pour voir Ruby ? » Demanda Kairi

Riku se retourna avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

« Ruby, voyons. Après tout, elle nous a accueillis.

- Hm… »

Ça sentait mauvais tout ça. Kairi ne voulait pas perdre Riku. Ni Sora.

Elle soupira, avant de penser à Ruby. Elle avait une idée.

* * *

Voilà ! Eh oui, du RiKai (si c'est comme ça qu'on dit...) ! Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre vous as plu, même s'il est un peu court. D'ailleurs, comme la rentrée se rapproche à grands pas, je serais de moins en moins souvent ici. C'était tout à part : Reviews ? :)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ruby

Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve sur le dernier chapitre sur l'un des personnages principaux !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney. Ruby m'appartient totalement et l'image provient d'une scène de la série anglophone The 100.

**Auteure :** EcrivaineStory

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** RiKai et un autre que je préciserais en fin de chapitre.

**Note :** Bonne lecture et ta surprise arrive bientôt (normalement), Yunaeris !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ruby

* * *

Ruby était une peste, et une clasheuse. Elle n'était pas du genre à être facilement impressionnée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pensait d'elle. En fait, elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même.

Elle était le chef du Refuge, l'endroit où tous les survivants habitaient. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Bunker D, la vie était plus dure, mais ils étaient plus libres.

Elle était revenue amochée, alors que des Terriens l'avaient attaquée. La première personne qu'elle vit venir - à part Léon - était Sora. Le châtain s'assit à côté d'elle, alors que d'autres personnes arrivaient.

« Un problème ? » Demanda t-elle

Sora tourna la tête et la regarda de ses yeux bleus azur. Il secoua lentement la tête, la baissant au passage.

« Je ne dirais rien. » Sora ne bougea pas « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en dix minutes ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, Sora ouvrit la bouche.

« Ils ont couchés ensembles. » Il continua en voyant l'air incrédule de la jeune fille « Riku et Kairi ont couchés ensembles.

- … Wow. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Kairi ne va pas avec Riku. » Avoua t-elle

- Et qui va avec Riku- » Commença t-il

- Toi. » Le coupa Ruby

Sora tourna brusquement la tête vers Ruby, comme-ci elle était devenue folle. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire, remettant ses cheveux blonds en place.

« Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien avec Riku.

- Je… Je ne suis pas gay.

- Comme moi je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je constate, c'est tout. »

Ruby s'étira et se leva en voyant Riku venir. Elle jeta un œil à Sora et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda l'argenté

Elle hocha la tête, avant de s'appuyer sur son épaule pour atteindre son oreille.

« Si tu continues ce que tu fais avec Kairi - et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle -, je te vire. Personne ne fait de mal à mes potes. C'est clair ? »

Elle affronta de nouveau les pupilles turquoises de l'argenté, qui hocha docilement la tête. Elle ricana - d'un rire presque machiavélique - avant de partir rejoindre Léon.

Le brun sourit légèrement en la voyant arrivée, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda t-il

- Bien sûr que oui. Par contre, les Terriens se rapprochent.

- … J'imagine que tu vas organiser une réunion ? » Elle hocha la tête en tapotant sa joue de ses doigts « Et qui vient ?

- Tout le camp. Même Riku et Kairi. » Cracha t-elle sur la dernière phrase

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice haussa un sourcil en l'entendant.

« Un problème ?

- J'ai juste un nouveau protégé.

- Ah… Tu parles de Sora ? »

Ruby acquiesça, se rapprochant de Léon.

« Son meilleur ami et sa cousine ont couchés ensembles. Les cons…

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- On parle. » Eluda t-elle

- Hm… » Fit Léon, peu convaincu

Elle rigola en le voyant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a que toi, et tu resteras à cette place un bon bout de temps. » Rigola t-elle en touchant son nez du bout de ses doigts

Léon esquissa un sourire en la voyant faire, avant de la rapprocher de lui et de lui voler un baiser. Ruby ne l'approfondit pas et finit par se reculer, lui souriant, avant de partir.

L'adolescente rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, avant d'appeler Youfie, lui ordonnant de prévenir les autres.

Les habitants du camp parlaient entre eux, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là et surtout pourquoi maintenant.

Ruby soupira en regardant Aerith et Youfie, ses deux bras droits féminins - Léon et Cloud étant les masculins.

« Qui les fait taire ? » Demanda t-elle, lassée

- Pourquoi pas Aerith ? » Proposa Youfie

Les autres acquiescèrent, alors que la châtaine se raclait la gorge. Elle finit par s'avancer, avant d'inspirer profondément.

« SILENCE ! » Hurla t-elle, couvrant les voix des autres

Les autres se turent, alors que l'on entendait seulement la respiration de chacun.

« Merci. » Fit Aerith, revenant à sa place

Ruby la remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de croiser les bras en dessous de sa poitrine.

« Bien. Commençons… Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, surtout qu'on n'a pas de pot- » Quelques rires se firent entendre, rapidement interrompus suite aux regards de Cloud et Léon « Merci les gars. Bref ! Les Terriens se rapprochent de plus en plus. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue amochée. »

Les conversations fusèrent, certains s'inquiétant, d'autres se préparant déjà à attaquer. Ruby lâcha un petit cri d'exaspération, se tirant les cheveux - et pleurant sous la douleur au passage.

Alors qu'elle hésitait à prendre une hache et à la lancer sur quelqu'un au hasard, un autre cri se fit entendre, faisant naître un silence des plus mortels dans l'assemblée.

« FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! »

Elle vit un petit châtain reprendre sa respiration. Elle sourit en voyant Sora, aussi rouge que possible après avoir poussé ce cri.

Celui-ci remarqua son sourire et lui sourit à son tour, avant de l'écouter parler.

« C'est très simple. Les seules personnes à sortir seront les patrouilleurs et les gardes. Le reste, vous restez ici. » Ordonna t-elle

- Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Olette, une instructrice

- C'est la nouvelle règle. À moins que vous ne vouliez mourir à cause d'une lance. » Elle aperçut Riku tiquer « Des questions ? »

Personne ne parla. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de voir Kairi se rapprocher de Riku et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« J'espère que tous le monde connaît Riku, Sora et Kairi ! Allons, ne faîtes pas vos timides ! »

Le trio sursauta, alors que les autres se tournaient pour les voir.

« Euh… Bonjour ? » Tenta Sora

Léon, Cloud, Ruby et Youfie se frappèrent le front de la main en secouant la tête.

« Bon… On va laisser tomber ! » Youfie lâcha un petit rire en voyant sa tête « Je ne veux perdre personne. Alors ceux qui sortiront sans une autorisation seront punis. » Elle vit trois enfants courir vers elle « Même vous, les filles. »

Les trois enfants s'arrêtèrent devant elle et la regardèrent, hochant docilement la tête.

« Maintenant, un petit récapitulatif. Les gardes se composent de Cloud, Léon, Zack et Fuu. » Les quatre gardes hochèrent la tête « Sauf qu'on n'est pas assez nombreux. Qui se propose ? » Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main « En sachant que les Terriens rôdent ? » Quelques mains se baissèrent, alors que Youfie lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille « … OK. »

Ruby se recula légèrement, laissant la jeune fille parler à sa place.

« OK ! Alors… Rai, Auron, Sephiroth, Sora et Riku ! Vous serez gardes ! » Les deux derniers sursautèrent et se regardèrent « Aerith, tu t'occupes de choisir les patrouilleurs ? »

La châtaine hocha la tête, s'avançant à son tour.

« Je vais faire court, vu qu'il y a déjà assez de patrouilleurs pour les alentours. Kairi, tu seras guidée par Selphie. Tidus et Wakka vous succéderont pour la patrouille de jour. Vous commencez cette nuit. » Ordonna t-elle, gardant quand même un ton doux

La rousse hocha la tête, avant que Ruby ne se fasse un chignon, toussant pour se faire remarquer.

« Olette et Hayner. Vous entrainerez les nouveaux. Rikku- » L'argenté leva la tête « Pas toi, la gosse. Je disais donc, Rikku, Paine et Yuna, vous aiderez Aerith, Aurore et Clochette à soigner les blessés. Alice, Cendrillon et Belle se chargeront de la nourriture, et Blanche-Neige, Ariel et Jasmine surveilleront les vagabonds souhaitant sortir. C'est clair ? »

Tous les appelés hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. Dispersion. »

Ils partirent tous, vaquant à leurs occupations. Le chef courut vers Sora, avant de le prendre par le bras.

« Un problème ? » Demanda t-il

- Pas vraiment. Je vais juste te demander d'appeler Riku et Kairi et de suivre Olette jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu es un garde, tu dois apprendre à te battre. Et les patrouilleurs doivent savoir éviter les coups. Je vous laisse dix minutes. »

Et elle partit, rejoignant ses bras droits.

Ruby jouait avec son couteau, le lançant parfois sur une cible - en plein dans le cœur ou dans le cou. Hayner était à côté d'elle, taillant un nouvel arc pour Shiki - au plus grand étonnement des autres, elle savait manier cette arme à la perfection.

« C'est le combientième ? » Demanda l'adolescente

- Le troisième. Ils s'usent vite, car c'est du bois.

- Dès qu'on trouve du fer, on t'en passe. »

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un trio qu'elle connaissait bien - en même pas trois jours ils avaient réussis à faire parler d'eux.

« En retard. » Dit-elle, levant à peine les yeux

Elle lança son couteau juste à côté de Kairi, qui ne bougea plus.

« Prends-le, _gourdasse_. » Ordonna le chef

Kairi gonfla les joues et souffla, n'appréciant pas son nouveau surnom. Elle prit néanmoins le couteau.

« Et je fais quoi avec ? » Demanda t-elle

- Lance-le sur une cible. Sauf si t'as trop peur de blesser quelqu'un. » Ricana Ruby

Kairi lança le couteau au hasard, alors qu'il se cognait contre un mur.

« Normalement, tu _vises_. Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ou quoi ?

- C'est le but d'une arme. » Répondit la rousse

- C'est vrai. Mais évite de tuer tes alliés. » Cracha Ruby, alors que Kairi soupirait « Observe et apprends. »

Elle se leva et prit le couteau, avant de lancer un regard à Hayner, qui lui donna une pomme en souriant.

« Tu vas les traumatisés à vie.

- Tant mieux. À la guerre comme à la guerre. » Elle se tourna vers Riku « Attrape ! »

Elle lui lança la pomme, alors qu'il la rattrapait.

« Et je fais quoi avec ?

- À ton avis ? » Sourit la peste « La pomme sur ta tête. Exécution. »

Riku manqua de s'étouffer en entendant Ruby, avant de soupirer et d'obéir. Ruby se concentra et lança le surin dans la direction de Riku, qui ferma les yeux sur le coup. Il sentit rapidement la chaleur corporelle de la blonde près de lui, alors qu'elle prenait la pomme.

Elle mordit dedans, après avoir enlevé le couteau.

« Peureux. Dès que l'ennemi verra tes peurs, il en profitera. Maintenant, frappe-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Frappe-moi. Ne me dis pas que t'as peur de te battre ! »

Riku la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête en soufflant.

« Je ne frappe pas les filles.

- Tu t'en fous de ta fierté de mâle. C'est clair ?!

- Je déteste me battre, c'est tout. » Ruby rigola un moment, avant de froidement regarder l'argenté « Donc, tu as peur de te battre.

- Bien sûr que non ! » Protesta Riku

- Si tu déteste quelque chose, c'est que tu en as peur. »

Ruby lui tourna le dos, passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Mon Dieu… » Fit-elle

Hayner rigola en l'entendant.

« On va avoir du boulot… » Gémit-elle

* * *

Oui oui ! Léon et Ruby sont ensembles ! Si vous avez des idées de nom de couple (bah ouais, les autres en ont bien, pourquoi pas eux ? :), vous pouvez proposer ! Bye !


End file.
